As Long As You're Mine
by EvanberryFTW
Summary: After hearing some life changing news, Rachel finds herself living with her boyfriend's family in Tennessee, and might even discover a few things that she didn't know about Sam Evans. AU
1. Chapter 1

As Long As You're Mine

Chapter One

"Are you ready?" Sam asked as he and Rachel walked down the carpeted stairs in the Berry household. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, the two teens could see both of their families sitting in the living room. Everyone was there; Rachel's dads, Hiram and Leroy, Sam's mother, Brooke, his father, Michael, and Stacie and Stevie. The small girl swallowed.

Was she ready? No. Did she even want to tell them the truth? Of course not. Would this meeting end well? Probably not. But neither of them really had a choice. They would be irresponsible if they didn't.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She sighed.

"Just remember," the blonde boy whispered into her ear, "no matter what happens today… I'll always love you," he wrapped his arms around her petite body, "and I'm never gonna leave you. You're my life, Rachel. My life."

"I love you, too." She let out a shaky breath, before taking his hand in hers, and walking into the living room.

"So," Rachel said to everybody in the living room. "I-I guess you're all sort of wondering why Sam and I asked you to meet us here."

"Did somebody die?" Stacie asked.

"No," Sam shook his head, "No one died."

"When what is it?" Hiram asked.

"I…" Rachel took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

For a moment, everyone was silent. No one said a word, just looked at the two of them in shock. Stacie and Stevie exchanged a few glances, before looking back up at Rachel and Sam. Brooke had buried her face in her hands. Hiram and Leroy looked as if they were about to kill Sam. Leroy was about to say something, but Michal beat him to it.

"How could you do this?" the dark haired man exclaimed as he got up off the couch and walked towards his son "You know that we don't have any money! We're living in a fucking hotel room, for god sakes!"

"Rachel," Hiram shook his head in disbelief, "Why? We taught you better than this."

"You too, Samuel," Brooke said, "Now, let's skip the fact that you two are far too young to be having sexual relations, for just a moment," She looked up at her son. She didn't look angry, or enraged… she just looked disappointed; the look that she was giving Sam almost made him burst into tears, right there, "Samuel… you didn't even respect Rachel enough, to use a condom?"

"O-Of course I respect Rachel… I love her." He held the petite brunette closer to him.  
>"No glove, no love!" Stevie shouted out. "… I heard Santana say that, once… what does it mean?"<p>

"Nothing," Michal shook his head, "What the hell are we supposed to do, now? We're moving back to Tennessee in two months! Not only did you ruin poor Rachel's life, now you're whole family is going to have to face the consequences! I think this is the most selfish thing you've ever done!"

"Everyone just stop yelling at him!" Rachel exclaimed, "It's not just his fault, you know; I participated, too."

Leroy buried his face into his hands, "Sweetheart, we all know how babies are made; you don't have to paint us a picture."

"That's not what I meant," she sighed, "Why is everybody saying that it's only Sam's fault, and that he 'ruined my life." She turned to Sam's parents, "You have a wonderful son; he's not at all selfish. He just made a mistake… we both made a mistake."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, Rachel, but that still doesn't really solve the problem. What are we supposed to do about Tennessee?"

"Rachel can come live with us!" Stacie said, excitedly, "We don't want to leave her! She makes us cookies!"

"You know," Brooke thought out loud, "that's not such a bad idea."

"Huh?" Sam shook his head in confusion.

"Why can't Rachel just… you know… come with us?"

Michael sighed and shook his head, "Brooke, that's crazy… you of all people are willing to let your son's girlfriend live with us? You still treat him like he's twelve!"

"I don't know how I would feel about that," Hiram shook his head, "I mean, she'd be living thousands of miles away from us."

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Brooke shrugged, "she's already pregnant… what else could they possibly get into?"

"He could give my daughter aids." Hiram glared at Sam.

"What?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Dad," Rachel sighed, "Sam does not have aids."

"How do you know?" he asked accusingly, "and besides; I don't think that Sam's mother and father would like it if two horny teenagers started turning their house into a smut show."

"Oh please," Brooke rolled her eyes, "We're staying at my mother's house; I highly doubt that they'll try anything while we're there."

"Are you sure that your mother would be okay with that?" Leroy asked.

"I don't see why not. I was one of five; there's plenty of room." Sam and Brooke looked at Michael.

"That's okay with me," he shrugged.

"Do you want to go, sweetie?" Leroy asked, "It's all up to you.

"Yeah, babe," Sam looked down at her, reassuringly, "if you don't want to move away, it's fine."

"Well…" she thought for a moment, "I can't even imagine doing this without you… so… I guess… if your parents are sure that it's okay."

"Of course it's okay," Brooke smiled, "didn't I just say that?"

"Oh yeah," she smiled back at her, "then, yes; I'll go." Sam smiled down at her, his eyes meeting hers. _Thank god_, he thought. In all honesty, he wouldn't have any idea what to do if he had to leave her behind, pregnant or not. Rachel meant the world to him. Hell, he would _die_ for her. She was the best part of his life. Even when it was one of those days when he just felt like shit, she never failed to put him in a great mood.

_A father_, he thought, _I'm going to be a father_. The thought still scared the shit out of him. How was he supposed to raise a kid? He still wore Avatar boxers. What if he screwed up? What if he messed up the kid's life? _What if I let Rachel down?_ That thought scared him even more than Santana, Coach Sylvester, and Rachel's dads combined.

Now that he thought about the baby he had to wonder, _what are we even going to do with the baby, after it's born? _The small girl had pretty much made it obvious that abortion was out of the question; if it wasn't, she wouldn't have agreed to go to Tennessee with him.

_Just forget about it, for now_, he told himself, silently. _We have plenty of time to figure that out. All that matters right now is that I won't have to leave her._

XXX

Later that night (after they convinced her fathers that they weren't going up there for sexual reasons) Sam and Rachel were in Rachel's room, watching _Funny Girl_.

"So," he said when he felt her shift closer to him, resting her head on his chest, "you're really coming with us?"

"Yes, Samuel," she smiled, "why? Do you not want me to go?"

"What?" he chuckled, "of course not. I love being around you, you know that. It's just…" he shook his head, "come on, you can't say that you're not surprised that it was my mom that suggested that. My mom, who still thinks that I need her to cut the crusts off of my bread for me.

"Well- wait a second," she shook her head in disbelief, "you always ask me to cut the crusts for you, whenever I make you a sandwich, here."

"Yeah, but… when you do it, it's like a loving gesture from my woman; when my mom does it, it makes me look like a mama's boy."

"Oh, leave your mother alone; she loves you." She kissed his cheek, "You know, I felt kind of guilty when she said that she doubts that we'll try anything sexual while we're staying at your grandmother's house; I know for a fact that you will try something."

"You know you love it," he smirked, "I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't be making those noises if you didn't."

The brown eyed girl sighed and rolled her eyes, "you're such a perve."

"Your perve, babe." He kissed her forehead, "So…" he sighed, "What do you want to do… a-about the baby?"

"I'm not sure," she shook her head, "I mean, I think I want to keep it, but I'm not sure." She looked up at him. "What about you?"

"I just want you to be happy, baby." Sam kissed her temple, "But it would be nice if we could keep it," he began to run his fingers through her chocolate brown hair.

"Sam," she mumbled, "Stop; you're going to make me fall asleep."

"I don't mind," he shrugged, "you look so beautiful when you sleep."  
>Rachel blushed, "You're so sweet."<p>

"You know," Sam said, "All that crap that my parents were saying earlier, about me not respecting you? You know it's not true, right?"

"Of course I do," she kissed his chest, right above his heart.

"I love you, Rachie," he held her closer to him when he saw that she was almost asleep.

"I love you, too," she yawned.

"Forever," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I've gotten a large amount of inspiration for this story, so I'm posting earlier than anticipated. It's a lot shorter than what you've previously seen from me, though. Just so you know, for right now, the chapters are only going to be about 2k-3k, just until this story builds up its own little groove :).**

**a quick note: Ive tweaked this story a little so that instead of being Jin June, it now takes place in February, in order to accommodate some ideas that I've recently had. **

**Enjoy :)**

As Long As You're Mine

Chapter Two

Rachel let out an exhausted and apprehensive sigh as she stared at herself through the full length mirror hanging up on her bedroom wall, setting her bedazzled hairbrush down. She bit down on her lip as she lifted up her shirt slightly, rubbing slow circles across her smooth, flat stomach, silently critiquing every pale, smooth, crevice of skin on the surface.

The small girl jumped when she heard a slight chuckle, spinning around as quickly as she could.

"You're three weeks pregnant," Sam smirked down at her, as he stood in the doorway, fighting back a laugh when he saw the small girl scowl, "what are you actually expecting to see?"

"I just want to make sure that-"

"That no one would be able to tell?"

"Something like that," she looked down at her feet, "I just... I'm just not ready... You know, for people too... I... I don't want to be one of those girls, Sam."

"What?" He shook his head in confusion.

"I don't want to work at some pathetic, dead end job for the rest of my life, because I don't have enough time or money to even make it through god damn community college. I don't want-"

"Shh," the blonde boy interrupted, quickly , "you're not going to. You have me, okay? I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you." He kissed the top of her head, "we're gonna be fine."

"I-I know... I'm just being stupid... I-I should be used to being judged, by now... It's... I just... I... You heard about what happened to Quinn, last year... All of the teasing, the name calling... The slushies... And she was the most popular girl in school... And just... just look at me... I bet as soon as Santana finds out, she's going to have ten new nicknames for me on the first day alone."

"It's only for one more month," he mumbled as he pressed his forehead against hers, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, " we don't have to tell anyone at all, if you don't want to."

"You know we have to," she sighed, "I'm literally moving in with you."

"I just want to see you happy... A sad Rachel Berry is literally the saddest thing in the world... I mean... Look at that little pouty face... As cute as it is..."

"I'm allowed to be sad... I'm with child," she managed a smile, "I'll be fine... This is just... It's happening really fast, okay? I mean... A kid, Samuel?" A few tears began to roll down her cheeks, "neither of us are ready! You just learned how to tie your damn shoes two months ago! Sam," she breathed, burying her face into his shirt,

His hands shook as he panicked, "don't... Don't cry, baby... You know that your tears are my kryptonite."

She laughed, hiccuping, "well I h-hope that dirty diapers aren't your kryptonite because you're going to be changing a lot of them in the near future."

His nose wrinkled. "If I said they were, could we get someone else to do it?"

"Sam!" She scoffed, slapping his arm.

"It got you to smile," he shrugged.

"I... was up half the night thinking about it... It... This is really happening to us... This isn't some dumb teen drama where everything magically turns out right in the end... I" she sniffled, "I just don't know what we're supposed to do, now."

That scared the absolute shit out of him. Because Rachel... She ALWAYS had a plan no matter what... She always had a plan, always knew exactly what to do. So if she was clueless, then they were both pretty much screwed, right?

"What if the baby doesn't like me?" Rachel continued.

"Why wouldn't it like you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No one else seems to," she shrugged, "wouldn't it make sense?"

"That's not true," he held her closer to him, "people like you."

"Like who?"

"I like you," he smiled, "I like you a lot."

"That doesn't count," she giggled softly.

"And why's that?" He feigned insult, "I'm a person, aren't I?"

"Because..." She blushed a little, "you... You love me."

"Yeah no shit!" He snorted, kissing her lips when he saw her eyes go wide when hearing his choice of words, "and don't you forget it. Now c'mon," he let go of her, "we're gonna be late. Here, do you want my jacket? It's freezing out," without waiting for her to respond, Sam removed his letterman jacket from his person, and placed it on his girlfriend's shoulders, "you look beautiful, you know."

"Come on, lover boy," she smirked, taking his hand in hers, "let's just get this day over with."

XXX

Sam and Rachel walked through the main hallway of William McKinley high school, hand in hand, as per usual. As they made it to her locker, however, Rachel felt a bit of a... Disturbance. Quickly spinning around, she noticed that many eyes were on them- most in the hallway, actually.

"Sam," she muttered, too nervous too look back at all the pairs of leering eyes.

"Mmm?"

"What is everyone-"

"Explain."

The small girl was interrupted when Kurt walked up to them.

"Huh?" She shook her head in confusion, "what are you talking about?"

"Don't you read Jacob Ben Israel's blog?" He asked.

"No."

"Do you?" Sam raised an eyebrow, wondering why anyone would give the Jew fro donning teen the attention that he so obviously craved. The dude was a creep, especially when it came to Rachel.

"Yes. Well then I suppose you haven't read his latest article.", the brown haired boy whipped at his iPhone, quickly pulling up the page, and turning it so that the screen was now facing the couple. They each read the article silently to themselves.

_**Does the Glee Club's Resident Diva Have A Bun In The Oven?**_

_Two days ago, I was sitting in the tree next to my future wife, Rachel Berry's bedroom window, as I do every other Saturday night. Everything looked normal, things were placed were they usually were, etc, when I saw a strange looking object sitting in her waist basket, and immediately snapped a photo of it. At first I thought it was a feminine product, since she has been due for quite some time, but after going home and doing some maximum zooming in on it, I've found out that not only is it a used pregnancy test, but from what I can make out, it's positive. Care to explain yourself, little miss president of the celibacy club?_

"Oh my god," Rachel's voice began to crack, even as she whispered. She could barely move, let alone speak. She felt as if she had been hit by a bus.

Sam, on the other hand, was livid, "that fucking pervert," he sad through gritted teeth, "where the fuck is he?"

"So I'm guessing that it's true, then?" Kurt smirked, "you know they make condoms for a reason, right?"

"This is not the time, Kurt," Sam growled.

"Sam," she whispered, now blinking back tears, i-it's okay..."

"Babe, it's really not," he shook his head, draping an arm over her shoulders, "the little freak is always creeping on you. Don't you think that-"

"Hey preggo! Aw what's wrong? Sad that your baby will end up looking as ugly as you?" Karofsky mused before throwing a blue slushie in her face. The blonde boy looked down at his girlfriend, whose tears were now falling rapidly. That was the last straw for Sam.

"Hey!" He barked, following the bigger football player, "what the hell man?"

"What's going on, baby daddy?" He smirked.

"Apologize to her. Now."

"I don't think so, lady lips," he laughed.

"Say. You're. Fucking. Sorry," Sam's teeth clenched again.

"Maybe if your little gremlin girlfriend wasn't such a little whore this would have never happened," Karofsky responded, not refusing to back down to one of the singing freaks in glee club, "she did this to herself."

"That's it!" He lunged at Karofsky, surprised that, as a lightweight, he was actually able to knock him down. Seeing red, he started throwing punches left and right, not noticing or caring about the circle of students that had now surrounded them.

"What the hell is going on here?" He heard Mr. Schuester yell. "Sam!" The spanish teacher ran up to the pair, pushing past the students that surrounded them. "What's wrong with you?" He pulled the blonde boy off of Karofsky, wincing when he saw his bloody face, "come on. It's time to calm down," he forced Sam to stand up, "what's this all about?"

"Nothing," Sam snapped, brushing him off of him.

"Evans!" He heard principal figments call his name, "my office, now! You too, William!"

XXX

"Alright," Michael Evans sighed as he walked into principal Figgens' office, settling down in the empty chair between Will Shuester, and his son, "what the hell did you do now?"

"Nothing," Sam rolled his eyes, "it's all bullshit. Fucking twisted."

"Teenager Macaulay Culkin boy," Figgens sighed. He really didn't get payed enough to deal with all of the problems of these horny, adrenaline filled, alcohol inhaling kids, "unless you want to further your suspension, I suggest toning down the teen angst for a little while."

"Suspension?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Of fucking course," Sam threw his hands up in exasperation, "because that all makes perfect sense!"

"Sam," the curly haired teacher placed a hand on his student's shoulder; he had never seen the green eyed boy act out like this; from his knowledge, he had always been calm and collected, especially when compared with Finn's dramatic saga of viciously assaulting innocent inanimate objects. "You really need to calm down."

"You know what?" Sam shrugged the hand off of him, "no. Don't tell me to calm down. You saw what happened before. You saw what he did to Rachel. And what did you do?Absolutely nothing. He threw a fucking slushie in a woman's face; that's fucking assault. Might as well have fucking punched her fucking nose. Do you really expect me to just stand there and watch him make my girlfriend cry without hurting him?"

"Wait, is this what this is all about? I wasted gas money to drive all the way here, for this?" Michael shook his head in disbelief, "where the hell is the other kid? Why isn't he getting suspended, too?"

"David is in the nurses office," Figgens sighed again, ignoring the semi-proud smirk Michael shot his son.. "The slushies aren't anything new, here. It's how a lot of the kids here take out their aggression."

"By hurting a tiny, innocent girl. Yeah. Must feel really great about himself now. What a man," the older Evans scoffed, "no wonder the lesbian rate is going up around here."

Sam couldn't help bit chuckle at his father's comment.

"What was even the reason for it?" Michael continued.

"Apparently the student body found out about what they seem to be calling 'glee club baby gate number two'."

"What?" Will shook his head in confusion, "I don't understand."

"Apparently the... Victim... In question, has... How the kids would say... A bun in the oven..." Sam fought the urge to growl at the monotonous principal's use of air quotes over the word 'victim'.

"Rachel?" His eyes widened, "Rachel's pregnant?" He looked at Sam, "Sam... Do you know how irresponsible that is? You're both sixteen!"

"Don't be so surprised, William!" Figgens shook his head, as if to brush the entire issue off, "with all the crazy things influenced by the media, nowadays, I'm surprised more situations like this don't show up around here. It's all this lady goo goo business... I'm still not exactly sure what that is."

"Is she keeping the baby?"

"Yeah... We're gonna raise it, in Tennessee."

"With what money, Sam?" Michael rolled his eyes, feeling like a broken record.

"I told you, I'm gonna get a job once we get down there! I'm going to take care and provide for Rachel and our baby; I don't care how much I'll have to work. I'm doing whatever it takes."

"Wait wait wait..." Will shook his head in confusion, "since when is Rachel leaving with you? Is that even allowed?"

"Her dads said it's okay," Michael explained, "because apparently Mr. Big boy pants, over here, thinks he can all of a sudden know how to be a father and raise a family like that." He snapped his fingers.

"Look..." Sam sighed, completely exhausted with everyone, "the truth of the matter is, all I was doing was protecting my girlfriend; all I want is for her to be safe and happy. I'm not going to let some douchebag hurt her, and treat her like shit, especially when she's fucking pregnant... I guess I'll take my punishment..." He began to stand up.

"Sam, wait," Will shook his head, "principal Figgens, this really isn't fair... This whole slushie business is getting ridiculous... Sam's right... You don't do that to a woman... Well to anyone really..."

"Fine..." Figgens sighed and rolled his eyes, "Teen dad, I'll let it slide once. But that's it... There have been too many outbursts coming from YOUR glee students... I can't ignore it, after this."

"Fine," Sam replied promptly, "can I leave now... I have to find Rachel."

And with that, he left; not bothering to wait for an answer.

XXX

Rachel wiped the blue, cold, sticky substance off of her face as she walked into the closest girls bathroom, closing the door behind her. From what she could see through the goo, the only person that was in there was Lauren Zizes.

"Oh hey," she snorted, "congratulations!"

"Leave me alone Lauren, I'm not in the mood." Rachel turned the water on, waiting for it to warm up.

"Well then," she chuckled, "someone's being pissy. Must be the hormones."

"Can you please just leave me alone?" She sobbed, "what did I ever do to you?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll stop," she bit back another chuckle.

"That's fine," she sighed, beginning to clean herself off, "I should be used to it by now, anyway."

"So you're really pregnant, huh?"

"Mmmhmm," she nodded, sniffling.

"And you're not planning on getting an..." She looked down at her stomach.

"No," Rachel shook her head, "I can't bring myself to do that... Nor that I'm not pro choice, I mean, because, I always have been, but for me, I think-"

"Chill, Berry," this time, Lauren let her chuckle slip, "it was a simple question."

"Not when you're the one that actually has to think about it," Rachel sighed.

"So... Adoption?"

"I don't think so, no." Rachel tried to scrub some of the slushie out of her sweater, "I think we're going to keep it."

"That's... That's an interesting choice... I guess..."

Just then, they heard a flush, and one of the stall doors swing open. They turned their heads, to see Quinn Fabray emerge from one of the stalls.

"Lauren," she looked over at the two of them as she walked up to the sink next to Rachel, beginning to wash her hands, "don't you have somewhere to be, right now?"

"Not particularly," she crossed her arms.

"Leave," she glared daggers at the bigger girl, "now."

"Fine," Lauren rolled her eyes as she began to walk out, muttering "twig bitch," as she walked out the door.

"Hey," the blonde girl offered Rachel a small smile, "do you need some help?"

"Why on earth would you want to help me?" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand

"Come on," she let out a small laugh, reaching for a paper towel, "lean over the sink."

"Y-you don't have to do this, you know," Rachel sighed, as Quinn began to gently remove the blue substance from her hair "I have plenty of experience; I know what to do."

"So," Quinn chose to ignore Rachel's statement, "what's this about wanting to keep the baby?"

"You were eavesdropping?"

"I mean, you could call it that; I'd call it 'I was sitting on the damn toilet which you were a couple of feet away from."

"Sorry."

"It's fine," Quinn shook her head, "look... You can't be serious about wanting to keep this baby, Rachel."

"I appreciate your input, but this really is my decision; not yours."

"That doesn't mean you need to be so stupid about it!" She exclaimed, "do you want to ruin your life?"

"I won't be ruining my-"

"Yes you will!" Quinn interrupted, "what about your career? You wanna put that in jeopardy? What about your body? Look at me, I used to have abs!"

"But-"

"I mean you're both sixteen! And do you think that Sam's really going to be able to take care of you and your kid? Do you have any idea how much just one single ultrasound costs?"

"But we-"

"The last thing you're going to want to worry about during your senior year of high school is taking care of a baby."

"Quinn, stop," Rachel shook her head, "I know you're trying to help... I think... But this is my choice. It's my baby, my body, and my life."

"Listen," Quinn sighed, "you're right; this is your choice... I don't want you to make the same mistake I almost impulsively made... Yes, I know how attached you get to that baby when you're pregnant... But what about after that? What about just going to high school? How are you going to manage going to school for six hours, and then coming home to take care of a baby..."

"I..." Rachel bit her lip, "I don't know."

"IF there's only one... You don't know... It could be twins..."

The smaller girl's eyes widened at the thought.

"Or triplets..."

"T-triplets?"

"It's not likely... Don't get all nervous..." She shook her head, "but just realize that it IS a possibility... "

"I... I don't..."

"I know you and Sam are like... Super into each other... I can see it in your eyes... But that doesn't mean you should have a baby... Just think about it, okay? Don't do something you're going to regret a few years down the line..."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Rachel asked.

"Because..." Quinn sighed, "I know what you're going through... That feeling... I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy..."

"Well," she gave her a small smile, "thanks."

"Rachel?" They heard a knock on the door, Sam's voice calling her name, "you in here?"

"Yeah!" She called back.

"Are you alone?"

"Um..." Rachel thought for a brief second... "Kind of... You can come in!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah!"

Sam walked into the bathroom, puzzled by who he saw standing next to her, "Quinn?" He wrapped his arms around Rachel, "can... Can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," she nodded, "I should probably get to class anyway."

"Quinn, wait." Rachel said when the blonde girl was at the door, "thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome," she smiled back.

"So..." Sam raised an eyebrow, "what was that about?"

"She... She was just helping me clean up..."

"What did she say to you?"

"Um..." She bit her lip, "nothing, really... Just... Just, you know, some pregnancy stuff..."

"Mmm," he placed a kiss on her forehead."You're shivering," Sam mumbled, "baby why are you still wearing these wet clothes?" He took her hands and kisses her knuckles.

"I-I don't have any more spare outfits... I used up the last one last month... Sam... Can you just take me home..."

"Of course..." He kissed her forehead, "anything you want."

XXX

"Here," Sam took the clothes out of his football locker: a pair of grey sweatpants, and a white t-shirt.

As Rachel changed, he kept a look out, "gotta make sure no one tries anything funny with my woman," he had said, eliciting a hard roll to Rachel's eyes, and a quick laugh, "football players are horn dogs... I know... I am one."

When the small girl had finished, he couldn't help but beam at how adorable she looked.

"C'mere," he pulled a chair up, and sat down on it, pulling her onto his lap, "how are you feeling, baby?"

"Exhausted," she yawned, snuggling into his body.

He hated them. He hated this.

Why would anybody ever dream of throwing a slushie at her? He was still relatively new at McKinley, and despite he himself being slushied several times, he still didn't really understand why anyone would want to do such a horrible thing. Especially not to her. She was beautiful, talented, and adorable. She didn't deserve this.

Looking down at her, with her oversized clothes, making her look even tinier than she already was, her hair now a mess. Her makeup, that before the whole incident, this morning, looked perfect, had now left black streaks stained on her cheeks. She was basically clinging to him, her arms wrapped around him, her head resting against his chest.

...But she was still so goddamn beautiful. Those eyes had the power to make him melt... Just a single pout of her lower lip made him absolute puddy in her hands. It didn't matter how upset he was, or even if he were in the middle of fighting with her... His eyes never failed to soften when his gaze landed on her.

"Lor Menari," he whispered into her hair.

"Sam," she smiled, "I don't think that anything about me could be described as beautiful, right now."

"You look beautiful, no matter what," he began to stroke her hair, "now come on; let's get you home."

**Did you guys like it? Was it okay? Do you think that they should keep the baby? I'm pretty sure that I've said this in the original version of the first chapter, but what I hope to achieve with this story, is for it to not be a typical, cliched pregnancy fic. I want to make it interesting, and exciting, and I think you'll like what I have planned :).**

**im not sure if all of you have read the note I posted on here a few days ago, but I'm going to be deleting it before this goes up. I've decided to add it on here in case anyone here hasn't:**

**Hey, to anyone who's still reading this. It's been a while. I know I haven't really done anything anywhere under this name in years, and that I sort of just left everyone hanging. I've definitely had a rough year or so, dealing with a bad break up, a switch in majors, body dis morphia, and depression.**

**The truth of the matter is, I originally stopped due to lack of inspiration. I felt the need to update once a week, in order to keep you guys coming back. Yes the chapters were lengthy, but in actuality, I wasn't happy with them. I had gotten bored with HYH, to the point where I just stopped updating. I'm going to try to give it a rewrite, in the future, because I really do love those characters. But not right now.**

**after taking a look at all my stories for the first time in what seems like forever, I've decided that this is a story that I want to go back to, very soon. Like, before anything else. There are just so many possibilities to it; new characters, new take on the samchel relationship, completely new plot line, etc. I've been bitten by the writing bug recently, and I can't seem to let go of these two.**

**Im not going to ask for a certain amount of reviews, from now on, and I'm not going to wait a long time to publish when a chapter is already finished. All that I ask is that, you, if there's anyone still here, bear with me, and be patient with update consistansy. You guys were always so sweet to me about late updates, and I still appreciate that, thinking back.**

**Im so sorry for disappearing and just abandoning everything. I know I should have updated you guys at least a little bit, but I'm going to try and test the samchel waters out with you guys one more time. If you'll have me :)**

**thank you so much to and the two guests for reviewing, and for your encouraging words :). Please review :)**

**P.S.: my friend and favorite Sam/Rachel writer of all time has also decided to start writing again, and has posted a new chapter of her story 'Aut Viam Inveniam Aut Facium'. If you haven't , check her out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Huge thanks to those who took the time to read and review. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little disappointed by how little feedback this story is getting. I know you guys are reading it, because of all the hits, and new favorites/follows. Reviews help me stay motivated, and inspire me to weep writing. It doesn't have to be long, just one or too lines, telling me what you liked or disliked about it; I like to know what people think. I promise, this story is going somewhere good :).**

As Long As You're Mine

Chapter Three

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Stacy exclaimed, stamping her foot on the ground.

"Stace," Sam rolled his eyes, "it's ten thirty; we let you stay up over an hour after your bedtime; you have school tomorrow."

"I don't care," she crossed her arms and pouted, a new gesture that she could have only learned from spending so much time with her older brother's girlfriend, "I'm not tired! I don't wanna go to bed! You can't make me!"

"Yes you _are_," the older blonde crossed his arms, getting distracted for a second when he saw Rachel tucking Stevie into bed, "you're so tired that you're getting cranky, now. Why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm NOT tired!" She exclaimed, "I wanna watch T.V.!"

"Okay then, Veruca Salt," Sam smirked, knowing how much the little girl hated that character.

Stacy scowled, "stop it."

"Sam," Rachel sighed, "that's not how you put a child to sleep. Come here, Stacy; if I cuddle with you for a few minutes, then will you go to bed?"

The tiny blonde nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"What about me?" Stevie whined. Sam smirked; the younger boy had always had a crush on Rachel.

"Alright," Rachel sighed. She moved into the bed next to him. "Come on," she patted the empty spot on the bed.

Once both of the kids were asleep, Sam had led Rachel to the other bed.

She laid down on the bed, jumping onto it, playfully, feeling her heart start to race when her boyfriend began to hover over her, pressing his lips against hers.

Sam traced the bottom of her lip with his tongue, moaning when she opened up her mouth granting him access.

Rachel hummed in approval as their mouths moved in unison, her hands moving into his golden blonde hair.

Sam moved down to her neck after a minute or so, giving her some time to come up for air, gently nipping and sucking on her pulse fine. Her low growl of his name made his loins stir.

The blonde boy moved his hand under her skirt, running his hand up and down her thigh. His member now standing at full attention, he removed his hand from her thigh, now moving it under her sweater and squeezing her right breast from the outside of her bra.

Sam chuckled when he heard her squeal, chills moving all across her body, "shh," he hushed, motioning to his two siblings sleeping. He moved up and licked her earlobe, biting down on it before whispering, "do you wanna..." Into her ear.

Overcome with lust and immediate want, Rachel nodded, her fingers still playing in his hair.

He immediately pulled the owl sweater up and over her head, throwing it on the floor next to them, "need it now, Sam," she whimpered, almost throwing him off the edge, altogether. He quickly sat up, and began to unbuckle his belt.

"Sam, wait," she placed a hand on his wrist, stopping him.

"What?"

"We need to stop," she sat up, and reached for her sweater.

Sam groaned in frustration. Women had always confused him; but no woman, ever in his life, had confused him more than _his_ woman. "I'm confused..." He raised an eyebrow, "I thought you wanted it..."

"I... I did- I do! It's just..." She sighed, moving the sweater up and over her head, "well... Do you really feel comfortable doing that in the same room as your siblings?"

"No..." He shook his head, "I guess not..."

"Baby, I know that you're frustrated... I am, too... It's been over two weeks, since we've been intimate..." She took her boyfriend's hand, "I guess with everything that's been going on, I just haven't really been... In the mood..." She leaned down to where Sam was now laying, and kissed his forehead, "thank you, for being so patient with me... I'm sorry about your..." She giggled, "predicament..." She gently touched his erection from the outside of his pants.

"Rachel..." He hissed, "god, please... Please just... Don't touch it... It just makes it worse..."

"Sorry," she quickly moved her hand away.

"What about the bathroom?" His eyes widened in realization.

"Huh?"

"Let's go in and lock the bathroom door..," Sam looked up at her with a silly wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Samuel!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening in disbelief, "I'm NOT having sex on a toilet!"

"Fine," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, laying down next to him, snuggling into his sighed, "I... I just..,"

"Don't apologize; it wouldn't have been right, anyway, I guess..."

"At least from now on, we won't have to worry about using protection..."

"Mmmhmm," he hummed, kissing the top of her head, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, Sam," she rested her head on his chest, "just a little more tired than usual."

"Oh shit, I almost forgot," he sat up.

"Sam, you know how much I hate it when you use that language."

"Sorry," he stood up, "I... I got you something."

"What?"

"I got you a present."

"A present? Sam," she shook her head in disbelief, "you know we can't afford to buy anything that isn't absolutely needed, right now."

"Too bad," he placed a yellow gift bag in front of her on the bed.

"But-"

"Just open it," he gave her a reassuring smile, "I promise, I didn't spend a lot on it; it's just a little something."

"O-okay," she bit her lip, carefully rifling through the tissue paper, until she felt a piece of clothing; she grabbed it, opening it up, to see what it was.

It was a tiny, yellow onesie with 'I love Mommy' written in blue letters, "oh..." Sam noticed Rachel's smile fade slightly.

"You hate it, don't you?" He ran his hand through his hair, "crap, I-"

"N-no, I... I like it... I promise... It... It's great," she offered him a small smile.

"You don't have to lie to me, Rach," he sighed, "I'll take it back."

"No, I'm not lying, I... It just took me by surprise... That's all..."

"I... I thought yellow was the best idea, because it's kind of a neutral color, so-"

Rachel kissed his lips, "I love it, Sam. Thank you."

"I hope you know how much you mean to me," he whispered, laying back down, and pulling her down with him, "I just love you so damn much," he rubbed his nose against hers.

"I love you too, Sammy," she rested her head in the nape of his neck.

He smiled down at her, "you're gonna be such a great mom."

"Yeah," she bit her lip and sighed.

XXX

"So," Emma sighed as she looked at Sam and Rachel, who were sitting on the opposite side of her desk. She handed them each a pamphlet that said "Congratulations! You're pregnant! So what happens, now?" In big, blue letters, "I know that you two have received some... Monumental news not too long ago, and everything must be really overwhelming, but... I think that exploring all of your... Options... As soon as possible would be the best idea..."

"Options?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You know..." Emma explained, "mostly just after birth planning... Due to your financial situation, I'm assuming that adoption is the probable answer, or at least is on the table..."

"Wait what?" He shook his head.

"I still have the contact information for several birth control agencies in Ohio, from the whole Quinn situation, last year, if you'd like to start researching, right away-"

"Thanks," Sam cut the counselor off, "but we've already decided to keep it."

"Oh," Emma bit her lip, "well, that's a very... Large... Decision to make so soon into things... Are you sure that's what you want, Rachel?"

"Well..." She sighed, "I... I don't know..."

"What?" Sam's eyes widened in disbelief, "what do you mean you don't know?"

"I just... I don't know if I want to have this baby... I... I'm not sure that we'd be able to handle it... Or if it would even be the best thing for our relationship, right now."

"You said you wanted to keep it," he muttered.

"I... I never said anything definite... I said that maybe we could... Who's to say that having us as parents would even be the best thing for it..."

"So..." He swallowed, "you... You don't wanna have a baby with me?" Rachel could barely take his hurt expression; like a lost little puppy dog, that had just been kicked.

"I never said I didn't," she mumbled, "I just think that it would be sensible for us to consider all of our options."

"And why don't I get a say in this?"

"You do!" She placed a hand on his cheek, "I'm not saying that keeping it is out of the question, I just-"

"And when were you planning on telling me about that?" Sam continued, "what, so I just don't get to know what the hell's going on with all of this? I have to wait to here it in front of someone else?"

"You know that wasn't my intention," she rolled her eyes, "Sam, why are you getting so upset over this?"

"Because... That's my kid too, Rachel, I..." He sighed and shook his head, "forget it," and with that, the blonde boy walked out of the office.

XXX

The drive home had been awkward. The couple had barely given each other a single glance, let alone speak to one another. As Rachel played around with her phone, Sam kept his eyes directly on the road.

Once they had made it back to Rachel's house, Rachel hopped out of Sam's car, and began to walk toward the front door, with Sam following close behind.

The small girl took her keys out of her bag, quickly jiggling the selected key in the lock, and turning it.

"So that's it, huh?" Sam called as he followed his girlfriend up to her bedroom, "we're not gonna talk about this now?"

"Oh so now you want to talk about it," Rachel spun around, glaring up at him, "because I thought you were done talking about it when you stormed out of Ms. Pillsbury's office, like a little boy!"

"What did you expect me to do? Up until this point, you've let me believe that you were keeping it! And then, all of a sudden in that office, you don't want it, anymore? What the fuck is that?"

"I never said I didn't want to keep it! I just don't know! I'm allowed to have second thoughts, you know!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" He exclaimed.

"I've tried to! But you won't shut up about all this baby stuff!"

"Well, I'm sorry," he snapped, "if you didn't want to have a baby with me, then you should've said so!"

"I never said that I didn't want to keep it! Why can't you get that through your head?" Rachel snapped back.

"Rachel, that's our fucking kid! How can you not be sure that you wanna keep it?"

"You know what, Sam?" Rachel crossed her arms, "you're being really freaking immature about this. Do you ever think that maybe that's why I don't know if I want to have this baby with you? Maybe I don't want to have a baby with a man that still acts like he's twelve! So what, every time the kid does something that you don't like, you're gonna throw a huge temper tantrum? At this rate, the baby will mature faster than you!"

"Rachel," he breathed, trying not to look too hurt, "why do you have to be such a bitch sometimes?"

Rachel's eyes widened, her blood boiling as her eyes narrowed, "you know what?" She fumed, "just fucking leave."

"What?"

"Go," she continued, "here," she slipped the promise ring that he had given her off her finger and slid his letterman jacket off of her shoulders, throwing them both at him, "I don't want to see you, anymore."

"Oh no! What am I gonna do now?" He rolled his eyes, "I was really looking forward to hearing you bitch for the next three hours!"

"Fucking asshole," she muttered, throwing a hairbrush in his direction; luckily, he ducked. They both watched as the bedazzled brush crashed against the wall, leaving a slight dent.

"I don't need your stupid shit," he growled at her, "I don't need you tell me what's fucking wrong with me, and why I'll be a shitty dad. I... I don't need YOU."

He left Rachel's room, slamming the door behind him. As Rachel heard him race down the stairs and out the front door, she collapsed onto her bed, letting out a loud sob as tears started to well up in her eyes.

She absolutely hated this. All of it. The entire situation.

She hated how her fathers could barely even make eye contact with her, anymore. She hated all of the looks of disgust from the other students, and the constant looks of pity that she had gotten from her teachers. Even SAM was acting differently.

At that point, Rachel didn't care about what was going to happen with the baby, or how many more slushie facials she would be receiving, during the next few days. All she wanted was for things to turn back to normal.

**What did you think about the fight? Who do you think was in the wrong? What do you think they should do about the baby? Did you like the chapter? I'm sorry it's so short. I'm almost done with chapter four, which is looking to be longer :)**

** Thank you so much to cerberus angel, gleegirlforlife998, .408 and Guest for reviewing. For the rest of you guys, please please, please review! It only takes bout a minute or two, and you have no idea how much it means to an author. As I said before chapter four is almost finished, and your reviews really motivate me to finish quicker. Thanks taking the time to read :) I hope you all have an awesome Thanksgiving! Be thankful for everything you have, pray for those who don't, spend some time with your family, and remember that diets don't count on turkey day ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is rated M for explicit material and adult themes. If you don't like, don't read.**

**Also, I'd just like to point out that Sam and Rachel are very immature in this story, especially when compared to the way I write them in Hold Your Hand. What needs to be remembered, and what I've honestly had to remind myself is that unlike in HYH, a story in which not only Sam and Rachel are quite a few years older, even more so mentally, given that they both had gone through some adult like challenges at such young ages, Sam and Rachel here are only sixteen. They're naive, inexperienced, and make impulse decisions. Especially Sam (not knocking teenage boys; just using what I've learned from experience). When you're younger, perhaps a teenager, your mind works differently than it will, a few years from now. Trust me when I say that I've done quite a few things in high school that now make me want to face palm, when looking back.**

**Anyway, sorry for that little rant. I just realized that Sam was acting extremely childish and was sort of acting like a dick, and I just wanted to clear things up :)**

As Long As You're Mine

Chapter Four

Rachel sighed as she continued to flip through the channels on her television. It was Friday night, and seeing as that she really wasn't very good at making friends (I.e., why she didn't really have anyone that she would technically call a 'friend'), and that her dads were out of town for business for the next few days, without Sam, her weekend wasn't exactly riddled with plans.

In all honesty... She just really missed Sam. The two hadn't had much contact with one another since the incident on Tuesday. In fact, she hadn't even seen the blonde boy, except during yesterday's glee rehearsal. Even then, they had sat on opposite sides of the room, not daring to look at one another, much to the confusion of the rest of the club.

Just then, she heard a noise, coming from outside her window. Almost as if someone was... Singing? Not very well, might she add.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, the small girl got up off of her bed, and opened her window, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her.

_You know you love me, I know you care_

_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there_

_You are my love, you are my heart_

_And we will never ever ever be apart_

Sam was standing on her front lawn, singing (more like screaming) 'Baby' by Justin Bieber, directing exactly toward her window.

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playing_

_We're just friends, what are you saying?_

_Say there's another and look right in my eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time_

_And I was like..._

"Oh, for the love of Moses," Rachel muttered and rolled her eyes, before closing her window and running downstairs, and out the front door.

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_

_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

Before he could sing anymore, Rachel grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him inside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Samuel?" She exclaimed.

"Hey!" Sam cheered with a dopey grin on his face, "look at that. I found you!" He rubbed his hand over her face, "god you're so hot."

"Excuse me," she pushed him away, "I demand you take your hands off of my person. It's almost midnight, Sam. We have neighbors! God you're so lucky that my dads aren't home! What on earth possessed you to come here and sing like that?"

The green eyed boy laughed obnoxiously, "you're loud."

"Are... Are you drunk?" Her eyes widened.

"No!" He stumbled a little, grabbing ahold of the railing at the bottom of the stairs, "I can handle my liquor! I'm jussssa liiiiitle tipsy."

"Sam," Rachel crossed her arms, "look at you... You're absolutely drunk..."

"MmmmmmIloveyou," he slurred, pressing his lips against hers, beginning to move his tongue.

"Sam, stop it!" She pushed him away, "you reek of alcohol."

"Why don't you love me, Rachel!" He exclaimed, his tone reminiscent of a young boy that isn't getting his way.

"You know damn well how much I love you," Rachel sighed, "but that's neither here nor there." She took his hand and guided him into the living room, "how did you get here? Sam, did you drive here while you were this intoxicated?"

"Hey," he poked her shoulder, completely changing the subject, "guess what?"

"What, Samuel?" She rolled her eyes.

"Me an Puck- god I love that dude... He's such a good guy, ya know... We're gonna get tattoos next week."

"Sam you can't get a tattoo, you're sixteen."

"Shh baby, I'm not finished... Puck's gonna get... Somethin'... And I'm gonna get you naked..."

"Excuse me?"

"So when you leave me, I can still look at you, and not be sad, anymore. Admit it babe... I'm a fucking genius."

"No. Right now you're an _idiot_," she sighed, "a lovable idiot, but still an idiot nonetheless." She sat down on the couch, "so Puck let you do this, huh? I'm not surprised."

"Baby," he began, "I think you need to calm down... But first I think we should have some sex."

"You're absolutely unbelievable."

"Hey... Hey... Hey... Hey baby... Hey baby... Hey Rach... Hey..."

"What now, Sam?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're like the Osama Bin Laden of love... You hijacked my heart!" He burst into a fit of laughter, "and also I'm hungry. And I'm horny. I'm_ horngry_."

"Wow," she sighed, not bothering to pay much attention to the clearly tanked blonde anymore, "look at that."

"Hey," he pulled her off the couch, running his hand in circles over her head, messing up her hair, "seriously, I love you. Like I'm serious. And it's not the alcohol talking. I hate it when people say that! My love for you is for real and you're so important to me. You are just so…special. Do you love me too? WAIT. Don't answer that."

"Mmm hmm," she sighed, sitting back down on the couch, "Sam wait, what are you doing in there?" She sat up straighter when she saw the blonde boy disappear into the kitchen, "don't touch the knives, Sam!"

A few minutes later, Sam came back into the living room, holding an unwrapped tampon.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" She stood up, again, making sure he didn't somehow manage to hurt himself with it.

"Look," he giggled like a child, "it looks like a little ghost."

"So it does," she walked up to Sam, "give me the ghost, Sam."

"Are you mad at me?" He pouted.

"I think you should be able to figure that out," she sat back down after snatching the tampon from him.

Trying to follow her, Sam tripped on his feet and fell over, with his face landing in her lap, "so..." He mumbled, "about that sex... Your place or mine."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, her blood finally beginning to boil. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him off of her lap, standing up with him.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, "why you be hurtin' your baby daddy?"

"Because, Sam!" She seethed, "you don't talk to me for two days, completely downright ignore me, and then show up here drunk off your ass?" She exclaimed, "what the hell is that? You know what?" She through her hands in the air, "I'm going to bed; I'm not dealing with this, anymore." The small girl began to walk up the stairs, stopping in the middle; if you insist on staying then please stay out of the kitchen, I don't you burning the house down while trying to work any electrical appliances."

About twenty minutes after turning off her light and hopping into bed, Rachel heard her door open, and felt a body slip into bed next to her, "you've got to be kidding me," she muttered. "Fine; I suppose you can sleep here, tonight; but keep your mouth shut, understand?"

Instead of an answer, Sam began to slide his hand up Rachel's shirt.

"Don't. Even. Think. About it."

"You're mean," he whimpered.

"Samuel Joseph Evans," she growled, "if you don't cut the crap, I'll cut off your hands."

"But-"

"Not only will I also cut off your dick, but I'll use it to gauge out your eyes. You'll be a blind, handless, dickless idiot."

Needless to say, Sam kept his mouth shut for the rest of the night.

XXX

Sam woke up the next morning to a throbbing, earth shatteringly painful headache, as the sun creeped into the room through the small cracks in between the blinds.

"What?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. _Why am I in Rachel's room?_ He thought as he rubbed his eyes. He didn't remember spending the night with his girlfriend. Actually... He didn't think he could recall anything about last night.

Before he could think anymore, he felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach, as a substance rushed up his throat. Throwing the comforter off of his body, Sam made a mad dash to the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet, beginning to vomit, immediately.

"Oh good," he heard a voice say from the doorway, "it looks like you're up. Looks like you're busy, though. I guess we can talk after you're finished.

_Oh shit_, he thought._ I'm fucked_.

Sam swallowed nervously as he made his way down stairs and into the Berry's kitchen, "H-hey, Rach.," he stammered.

"Oh hello Samuel," she stood up, "care to explain?"

"Explain what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously you don't remember what happened last night," she sighed, "I'm so glad that you've decided to finally start talking to me, again; I just wish that you were at least just a little competent while doing so.

"Huh?" He shook his head, "what... What did I say."

"Complete and utter nonsense," she stated simply, walking into the living room. When she saw Sam follow her, sitting down on the couch, looking up at her with those emerald green puppy dog eyes, she couldn't help but feel her expression soften a little, "do you want some coffee?"

"I'm _stupid_," he sighed, burying his face into his hands.

"Sam," Rachel shook her head, sitting down next to him on the couch, "You just made a drunken mistake... You're _not_ stupid... I thought we agreed that you weren't going to call yourself that anymore."

He rolled his eyes a little. "Only when it comes to my dyslexia… But this? All this—this really _stupid shit_ I pulled?" He shook his head, teeth clenched. "I-I fucked up, Rachel."

"I-I don't understand?" She rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I... I... I shouldn't have blown up the way I did... There was no reason to-"

"Sam, look..." She sighed, "I'm sorry that I... I didn't talk to you about all of this before our meeting with Ms. Pillsbury... I guess I might have led you to believe that I DID want to keep the baby- and I'm not saying I don't, I just... I don't know what I want to do, Sam! I... I never said that I didn't want to have this baby with you... I just don't know..."

"I know," he wrapped his arms around her petite body, "I should have just tried to listen to what you really had to say about all of this, beforehand... I... I'm so sorry, baby... All of those awful, rotten things I said to you... You're... You're literally the sweetest person I've ever met... You're not a bitch... And of course I fucking need you... I need you more than anyone... Anything."

"Sam," she whispered, moving her hand down, gently running it up and down his back, "it's okay-"

"No it's not..." He began to blink back tears... For the past few days, I've imagined what it'd be like to be without you... I..." He swallowed, tears forming in his eyes. And for the first time in their relationship, Rachel was seeing Sam in a way that he had originally never wanted to see him as: weak.

"Rachel..." His voice cracked, "I can't lose you... Please... I don't care what you wanna do with this baby... I just... I just-"

She pressed her lips against his, silencing him, "I'm yours, Sammy," she cupped his face in her hands, "you're not going to lose me... I'm here," she moved to slide into his lap, "you're too cute to give up." She began to kiss his neck.

"I know it's just... I know that I don't really deserve you... And when you told me to leave, I just... Everything was happening so fast... And then the whole thing with the ring... which reminds me..." He fished into his pocket, and took out the diamond ring, sliding it onto her finger, "you're everything to me," he whispered into her ear, "A-and I promise, I'm going to do everything I possibly can to make sure that you're as comfortable as possible during all of this. It doesn't matter if we keep the baby or not."

Rachel moved her lips up to his, moving to wrap her legs around his waist, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sam groaned into the kiss, moving his hand up and squeezing her breast.

"Sam," she mewled against his mouth, "up... Upstairs, Sam."

"Hmm?"

"Take me to my room," she whispered, "I want you to take me on my bed."

Not needing any further instructions, Sam stood up, placing his hands underneath Rachel to support her, and ran up the stairs and into Rachel's bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

Sam gently tossed Rachel on the bed, taking off his shirt before climbing on, himself. Pressing his lips back against hers, he pulled her pajama pants down her legs, tossing them to the side. His erection throbbed against his zipper, and he was crazy turned on, right then.

Happy that his girlfriend wasn't wearing a bra, and that the only thing that was standing between him and the promised land was a thin, white, see through tank top, the blonde boy moved his lips down to her left breast, licking the little pink nub from the outside of her shirt, smirking when he felt it harden.

"Oooooh," she whimpered against him. Sam moved his hand down between her legs, running his index finger up and down the crotch of her blue Cotten panties, "Sam!" She breathed, trapping his hand in between her thighs. He pulled them down her legs, tossing them over his shoulder.

"I..." He began, "I wanna try something." Sam positioned himself in between Rachel's legs.

"Sam, what are you-"

And then his face was at her core, his hot breath hitting her exactly where she was aching, driving her insane.

"Sam," she whispered shakily, "you... You don't have to-" she immediately stopped protesting when she felt his mouth come in contact with her clit. "Saaaaaaam," she groaned.

Sam nervously worked his tongue up and down Rachel's glistening slit. He had never used his tongue on her before, seeing that Rachel seemed to be perfectly happy with just his fingers and cock, and that he had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do.

In the past few weeks, though, the blonde boy had done his research, after constantly hearing a bunch of dudes bragging about it in the locker room; apparently girls really liked it. From the moans she was giving him, Rachel liked it, just as well. All he knew was that she tasted incredible; like, really, really good. He stuck a finger into her tight heat, and squirmed a little; the urge to be inside her was overwhelming, but he wanted to get her off with his mouth first. His jeans were beginning to feel unbearable.

"Oh god, Sam!" Rachel groaned, reaching down and gripping his golden blonde hair, tugging hard, in an effort to somehow move his mouth closer to him, "shit! Right fucking there, Sammy!"

She wasn't sure where he learned his cunnilingus technique from, but she was a little worried if she asked the words "internet porn" or "playboy" might come up,so she just decided to not question her good fortune. She supposed that was better than him being with another girl, before her, though.

What she did know for certain was that he knew what felt good, what didn't, and he wasn't afraid to ask just to be sure. She had bypassed heaven and went straight to euphoric bliss when his fingers and tongue and even the tip of his nose joined in to stimulate everything to a humming, continuous perfection. He kept her on edge for far too long, bringing her close and then taking her away. Stimulated to the point of near begging, she dug her nails into his shoulder and knew he was about to take her there as soon as she felt his smile. The following crescendo was enough to make her dizzy, stealing her vocabulary from her until she was just a shaking, panting, ecstatic mess.

"So beautiful," Sam moved back up to wrap Rachel up in his arms, once she had come down from her high, "you okay?" He asked when he saw that she was still breathing heavily.

"I'm better than okay," she whispered, "wow, Sam," she giggled, snuggling next to him, "love you," she whispered into his chest, "love you so, so much."

Smiling, Sam sat up and took Rachel's tank top off of her, leaving her completely naked. He had read about Greek goddesses in his world history class, but had never actually seen one until the first time he had seen her naked.

Rachel smiled up at her boyfriend. Everything about him was perfect. The way his hair fell across his eyes. The way his pale skin flushed across his collarbone. The way his abs clenched tightly when he was aroused. The long line of muscle running down his thighs. The curvature of his ass. His substantiality and hardness. The unintentional pout of his lips. The way he looked at her like she was the only thing he could see and ever would see.

Rachel could see Sam's erection almost bursting at the seam of his jeans, straining and aching to come out of its denim confinement. She undid his belt and undid the top button, grabbing Sam's bulge from the outside of his boxers.

"Rach," Sam groaned, letting her pull his pants down his legs, kicking them off of his feet.

She palmed him from the outside of his black boxers, smirking at the growl it elicited. She moved her hand down into his boxers, beginning to jerk him up and down.

"Fuck, Rachel.., babe... Baby stop," he placed his hand on hers, stopping her movements, "can't... Can't handle that," he whispered. As it turned out, one could only clench their teeth and hold it for so long.

Rachel laughed a little, letting him take off his boxers, and hover on top of her.

She reached down to guide him in, toes curling in the twisted sheets as she felt the head of his cock against her clit, circling it slowly, teasing them both, before finally she maneuvered it to her opening and felt him sink into her, filling her. With one quick thrust, he was imbedded entirely to the hilt, while he bent himself over her, burying a hand in her hair at the nape of her neck and lifting her head up to meet his lips. She shrieked into his mouth as he pulled out only to plunge back in, rubbing just right against her g-spot. He kept kissing her, panting into her mouth as he moved in and out of her with a slow, teasing grace.

When her nails scraped down his back, needing more, he buried his face at her neck and sucked on her racing pulse, raging beneath her skin. Her legs wrapped around his waist, squeezing, encouraging him to go faster, but he kept at his torturously wonderful pace. Dropping his head lower, his mouth found her breasts again, tongue and teeth teasing her nipples. He didn't stop her when she twisted her hips and ground her clit against him. He dropped a hand down to help, circling and flicking until she came around him, losing her breath entirely as bursts of light flickered behind her closed eyelids. He waited out the clenching of her walls, milking him, desperate for him to come too. But when she came back down, muscles still spasming, he picked up where he left off, hiking her leg up higher on his side and increasing his strokes to just a little faster than before.

She dragged her hands up his back, feeling it clench and move beneath her questing fingers, before she buried them in his sweaty, tangled hair, curling her nails up and down his neck. When she could feel herself building up to another orgasm, she turned the tables on him. Suddenly, he was the one on his back and she was in control. Since he'd spent much of their coupling worshiping her body, she felt he deserved the same back. And she was happy to let her mouth wander over every hard plain of his chest and along the column of his neck, where she could still faintly smell the musky scent of his cologne clinging to his sweat-dotted skin. His ribs were ticklish; she swept her tongue over them and then her fingertips and nuzzled them with her nose while he laughed and searched for her ticklish spots with those long, guitar-calloused fingers of his. She kneaded the tight muscles of his shoulders while she rode him, twisting and circling and rocking her hips every which way as she sunk down on every hard inch of him.

She always knew exactly when he was at the edge. His fingers were pressing deep against her hips, his knuckles white with pressure, and the muscles in his stomach were clenched tight. When his hand slid between them and his thumb started working her clit, she lost herself in the sensation. So much so that she was caught off-guard when he maneuvered her onto her back and took control back. She wasn't complaining however as he picked up his pace and circled her clit into a frenzy while he sucked her nipple and fucked her into the mattress.

And then it wasn't fireworks or bursts of light, it was like a supernova going off deep inside her. She thought she knew what an orgasm was before, but she wondered if perhaps there were levels to them. This one being a perfect ten out of ten. She came with a hoarse cry of his name that echoed through the Berry household, and probably to the ears of a few of their neighbors, too. She was a singer after all, and she had amazing vocal range.

His thick grunt of her name against her breast was intimately perfect.

"Rachel," Sam whispered as he held himself up with his hands so he didn't completely crush her with his weight, his arms shaking, "I love you. And you know I'm not just saying that because of what we just did. I know I'm sixteen and immature, and a nerd, but I love you."

"I love you too," she said as Sam maneuvered them into a cuddling position, and intertwined her fingers with his, sighing happily as she felt him press a shaky kiss against the side of her lips. And for the first time in her life, Rachel Berry felt perfect

**I love writing tanked Sam. There are literally endless possibilities and it's always so funny and enjoyable to write.**

**Do you think Sam and Rachel should keep the baby? Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl? I apologize for this chapter being on the fluffy side. The next chapter is finished and has a lot more drama, I promise**

**Thank you so much to Vampir3S3duction For reviewing. I agree entirely with everything you said about girls always getting the shorter stick when it comes to these sort of situations. I'm not going to elaborate anymore, because knowing me, once I start talking about gender equality, I can't really stop. If you'd like to have any further discussion on that matter, PM me. I enjoy discussing these sort of topics with people :).**

**As for everyone else: I'm just sort of disappointed. Especially since the last chapter had even more hits than the one before, so I just don't really understand why it's generating so little feedback. I've decided that since the next chapter is finished, I won't post it until this one gets six reviews. They don't have to be long, just a short message stating if you liked the chapter or not. I'm not doing it because I want endless praise. I just need to know what I need to improve on, and if you actually liked it at all. So please review :)**


End file.
